summaryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Real One
The Real One is the start of the first three chapters of the manga. The events described are at the General Store where Kendo meets a girl, who is later revealed to be Noa Ando. She later becomes his loyal companion in the next chapters of the manga. Plot Kendo's Perspective: The Real One It happened in a general store, like Ministop or 7-eleven. There I was, browsing and strolling. That’s when the door opened, and three unlikely visitors came. I hide myself because I am not very good on dealing people. So I went at the back and found a lounge where I stayed for a while. On the table in front of me where I sat, I saw a sketch pad. But it doesn’t belong to me. And then a girl, same as my age, passed by the doorway and saw me. She entered the room and asked me “Is that sketch pad yours?” I said no and she asked if she could take a look at it, and I said yes. So, she browsed the sketch pad and told me that one of the sketches needs a little detail. She grabbed a pen and start adding the details. After that, she showed it to me, which made me impress. So I asked her “I have a challenge for you. It will happen at the park which is three blocks from here. Do you accept it?” She said yes and her friends came. Her friends then browse the sketchpad, which became my own without knowing it, and were amazed by the sketches there. The girl told her friends about the challenge and surprisingly, they also accepted it. So the three of them left the store for the challenge, and left me at the room. But this girl that I first met pulled me off my seat and told me to join them. I was about to protest when she gave me a smile. Her smile is very warm and welcoming to me. Then she said to me “Oh I forgot to tell you. My name is ____.” Her name has a sound of “S” in it, that’s all I could remember. After a while at the park, I went looking for her around the place. And then I remembered that she is at the old abandoned tower. So, I went there when it started to rain. I went inside and started looking for her there. It was getting dark that I lost hope and fell to the floor because of desperation. I cried and cried silently until someone placed a laced handkerchief at my face. I looked around and finally, I saw her. But she looked different for she was wearing a cuirass, and was carrying a candle. With my remaining strength, I gathered it all run towards her and hugged her tightly. Out of the blue, I kissed her on her lips and she returned it with a kiss and hug. We stayed up that night and fell asleep together while me hugging her. The next day, we were awoken by the shout of someone outside. When we looked where it came, we saw one of her friends in danger. So we went there to help her but also got in trouble. Her friend is somehow got stuck in a rollercoaster ride and was heading towards the cliff. We tried to stop the ride, but instead got pulled along as well. Luckily, there is an emergency package at the ride. We tried to nudge it and we successfully did it. But, the impossible about it is that it is a parachute. Sounds unbelievable, yes? Still, we ended up in the airport. And I didn’t expect that I will never see her again since she will be leaving the place. I was utterly shocked about it. But before she goes, she gave me a kiss and told me to remember 140. Then, she left me with a crestfallen heart. I will remember the moments we spent together, I thought to myself. And after all of this, I realized that it just some dream of mine. 13:57, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Terrence Mercado Characters * Kendo *Noa Images Cover.jpg Ending.jpg